The True Meaning of The Words I Love You
by Queen Quenn of Nerdingham
Summary: "I'm to broken to be loved. I don't know how." She spoke softly as tears formed in her eyes. "Neither do I, we can teach each other, okay?" He slowly thumbed away her tears. "Okay." Her voice squeaked as she leaned in. "I Love You." She kissed him softly. Alex Russo never wanted to fall in love. Mason Greybeck wasn't allowed to. But you can not stop true love. Human AU. T for Tim.


**A/N- Hello I am back with another FanFiction. If you're wondering My Story My Death is on Hiatus. I am writing what I have written and I won't post something until I am SURE it is perfect. This was just an idea I had and decided to write. **

**Justin- Cassandra Quenn does not own Wizards of Waverly Place, if she did we would all live in hell.**

**Prologue**

_ "GET UP!" the shrill voice filled the room again and again. She could never escape it, she had nowhere to run. She was broken beyond repair, her own mother. Her own mother. How could any mother treat their baby girl like that? Sell her to fulfill her addiction. It was sick, and it never stopped. It will never stop. Even though they were gone she could feel them there. They were ALWAYS there. _

_ It took all she had to smile, just smile. Hide her feelings behind that wall she built to hide her shame. _

** He had always wanted his father to love him. Wanted him to tell him he was proud of him. That never happened. His father loved work more than his family. When he was younger his father was never there. He ignored his pleads for attention, so he tried to be rude in hopes of being scolded. He ignored that too.**

** He was nothing like her except for one thing,**

_**They both have parents who don't truly know the meaning of the words, "I Love You," A parent who cared more about themselves then their children. A parent who went too far. **_

_"Mommy? I thought you were taking me to Harper's. I told her I was coming." The young girl's brown eyes stared into her mother's hazel eyes. The mother shook her head. The girl could tell her mother was upset. "Mommy, what's wrong?" _

_ "I'm sorry baby. Harper canceled today, so mommy needs you to do something important for her." Her mother was hurting. _

_ "Will it make you feel better, Mommy?" Her little girl, so innocent, so sweet. It almost made her want to turn around. Almost._

_ "Yes, sweetie. Mommy will be so much better if you do this for her." The little girl wondered what made Mommy so sick._

_ "O-Okay." The little girl was confused, but if her mother was happy it was okay. Right? Wrong. That one day ruined her life. Why would Mommy want this for her little baby? Why? It went on for months, and for Alex Russo the pain never did end._

**He had gotten used to his father ignoring him, so why did he do it? He didn't think. He pushed the expensive vase off the table and onto the floor, it shattered and his mother screamed.**

** "What are you doing? That was expensive." She called to the boy's father who just shrugged. She stared at him. "Why are you shrugging? That was bloody expensive. We spent thousands."**

** "The boy just has good taste. I was horrendous. I don't know how you could look at it. Right, Mason. Was it not rubbish?" The boy stared blankly but still nodded. At least he remembered his name this time. His father never paid any attention to him. Mason always thought he was doing something wrong. It never dawned on him that his father never cared. Mason Greybeck would spend his whole life trying too hard for his father's attention. **

_** They both wanted to make their parents proud. Even if their attempts were eleven years apart they both tried way too hard. And it caused them a life time of pain.**_

**A/N- ****Hope you liked it. If not all of your flames will be used to warm my frozen heart. I have been told I am the devil, many, many times. It makes sense though. I was born on Friday the Thirteenth. **

**Question of The Day- Ever Heard of Prussia?**

**My Answer- Hell Yeah!**

** -Cassandra Quenn the Queen of Nerdingham (Which is a real country).**


End file.
